best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Papua New Guinea" by Future Sound of London
"Papua New Guinea" 'is a song by the electronic music group Future Sound of london. It was the group's debut single and later appeared on their full-length album ''Accelerator. The single reached #22 on the UK singles chart. The track has been remixed and released many times since its original release, both legitimately and in bootleg format on CD, Vinyl and Cassette. Why It Rocks #The sample of Lisa Gerrard's vocals from "Dawn of the Iconoclast" by Dead Can Dance fits pretty well. #The instruments are outstanding and top-notch. #Great melody. #The track itself have aged pretty well and still holds up for today. #The original and short music videos are trippy at their best and the visuals are surprisingly good even by 90s standards. #While the 2001 re-release's tracklist is a bit more limited than it's 1992-1996 version, it features new content and remixes such as the "Hybrid Mix" (Originally released for Remix and Additional Production By... ''and featured in WipEout Fusion'') by the eponymous group Hybrid. This remix is alot more energetic and faster-paced than the original. The only downside is that it features the radio edit (3:53) unlike the unedited remix, which was much longer (8:36). Track Listing '''1991/2003 Release #"Papua New Guinea (Dali Mix)" – (4.57) #"Papua New Guinea (Dub Child Of Q Mix)" – (4.21) #"Papua New Guinea (Qube Mix)" – (4.32) 1992/1996 Release #"Papua New Guinea (7" Original)" – 3:47 #"Papua New Guinea (Andrew Weatherall Mix)" – 9:43 (CD - early fade); 11:24 (12") #"Papua New Guinea (Dub Mix)" – 1:20 #"Papua New Guinea (Journey to Pyramid)" – 5:25 #"Papua New Guinea (Graham Massey Mix)" – 3:48 #"Papua New Guinea (Dub Child of Q Mix)" – 4:20 #"Papua New Guinea (12" Original)" – 4:57 #"Papua New Guinea (Hamish McDonald Mix)" – 5:04 "Papua New Guinea 2001" #Papua New Guinea (7" Original) - (3:41) #Papua New Guinea (Satoshi Tomiie Radio-Path) - (3:41) #*Edited By - Satoshi Tomiie, Scott Bradford #*Remix - Satoshi Tomiie #Papua New Guinea (Hybrid Radio Edit) - (3:53) #*Edited By - Ralph Tee #*Producer Additional - Hybrid #*Remix - Hybrid #Papua New Guinea (Blue States Mix) - (4:39) #*Edited By - Ralph Tee #*Producer Additional - Blue States #*Remix - Blue States #Papua New Guinea (Simian Mix) - (3:42) #*Producer Additional - Simian #*Remix - Simian "Translations" #Translation 1: 12" Original - (4:58) #Translation 2: Papsico - (9:50) #Translation 3: The Lovers - (9:05) #*Guitar Electric - Stinky Rowe #*Voice Voices - Linda Lewis #Translation 4: Wooden Ships - (6:02) #*Guitar - Paolo Longheu #Translation 5: The Great Marmalade Mama In The Sky - (4:38) #Translation 6: Requiem - (6:05) #Translation 7: Things Change Like The Patterns And Shades That Fall From The Sun (6:01) #Translation 8: The Big Blue - (7:39) #*Guitar Electric - Stinky Rowe "Herd & White remixes" #Papua New Guinea (Herd & White Remix) - (7:52) #Papua New Guinea (Herd & White No Acid Mix) - (7:52) #Papua New Guinea (Herd & White Radio Mix) - (3:07) Category:1990s Category:Electronic Category:Instrumentals